An in-vehicle navigation or audio apparatus uses a temperature detection circuit for appropriate control so that the apparatus can normally operate even in an environment in which the temperature fluctuates.
The current navigation and audio apparatuses cannot accurately detect the ambient temperatures of the navigation and audio apparatuses after the temperature detection circuit breaks down. Therefore, the problem is that optimal control is impossible in the environment in which the temperature fluctuates.